To be or not to be
by Neyade
Summary: Fueron escapadas dejando a Aberforth a cargo de todo, paseos por los burdeles, tomar algo en uno de esos cafés literarios muggles, ir a escuchar un concierto de esa música nueva, el jazz, rítmica, incandescente, espontánea. AlbusGellert. Slash suave.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner (Bros). Nada de esto me pertence salvo la trama. Este fic es la respuesta a un reto de la comunidad LiveJournal "crack and roll" (cambiad los espacios por guinos bajos, que ff,net me los come).**

**TO BE OR NOT TO BE**

Cuando Gaudí construía y diseñaba el Parc Güell en Barcelona, en los inicios de la tan famosa y terrible Guerra de Cuba, el mismo año en que Émile Zola publicaba _Yo acuso_ y los esposos Curie descubrían la existencia del polonio...

Fue justamente cuando Albus Dumbledore, futuro director de Hogwarts, reconocida mente brillante, autor de varios artículos en, por ejemplo, _Transfiguración Hoy,_ conocía a un joven de figura espigada, pelo rubio y andares sueltos. De nariz laaarga y ojos azules, de sonrisa fácil y libros bajo el brazo. De ideas revolucionarias, de ojos brillantes rebosantes de promesas de mundos mejores y con un pasado del que nadie supo nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Albus Dumbledore, un joven (jovencísimo) genio pelirrojo confinado a vivir bajo el lastre de una familia bajo su responsabilidad, y Gellert. Gellert a secas, Gellert Grindelwald, antiguo estudiante de Durmstrang, sobrino de una renombrada historiadora, mente brillante, dispuesto a ser lo más grande después de Merlín (e incluso antes) a toda costa.

Conversaron durante largas horas bajo un manzano como el que ayudó a Newton a percatarse de la existencia de la gravedad, discutieron apasionadamente (las mil y una maneras de construir un mundo mejor, volumen primero de la colección de bricolaje), viajaron a todas partes, de mente a mente, encontrando las Reliquias de la Muerte, sonrieron entre bocado y bocado de una merienda apresurada, rodeados de apuntes e ideas nuevas. Dos mentes activas, jóvenes, dispuestas a comerse el mundo (a falta de comida decente).

Pero aún así no todo fueron sabidurías ancestrales, leyendas de objetos mágicos ni tampoco planes para una nueva sociedad en la que el objetivo prioritario fuera el bien común. No todo fueron pergaminos llenos de apuntes, cartas a medianoche con nuevas ideas, largas conversaciones sobre política y las diversas maneras de tratar con los muggles, no.

También fueron tardes perezosas de verano, el sabor fresco de una manzana entre los dientes, descubrir el Hamlet de Shakespeare y recitar, juntos, ese famoso _to be or not to be_. Fueron escapadas dejando a Aberforth a cargo de todo, fueron paseos por los burdeles, tomar algo en uno de esos cafés literarios muggles, ir a escuchar un concierto de esa música nueva, el jazz (rítmico, incandescente, espontáneo).

Fueron bromas, comentarios a media voz, sonrisas cómplices, besos torpes, besos apresurados, besos jóvenes llenos de revolución, de sexo adolescente, de hormonas desbocadas.

Fueron dos meses de pura vida, de un par de mentes trabajando constantemente, de generar ideas hasta que les salieron por las orejas. Dos meses en los que se condensaron vidas enteras, dos meses largos, dos meses cortos, cortísimos, diminutos.

Dos meses que ambos recordarían durante el resto de sus vidas.

o0o

-Oye, Albus ¿no te han explicado nunca que el malva y el amarillo jamás han sido colores complementarios?

-Oh, bueno, alguna vez lo han intentado pero creo que estaba más ocupado pensando en si unas estrellas amarillas combinarían con tú túnica verde botella. Ya sabes, temas de importancia mundial, esas cosas.

Se cruzan sus miradas y sonrien los dos, con algo parecido a una diversión infantil brillándoles en las pupilas. Son jóvenes y están bebidos. Bebidos de alcohol, de música, de salidas nocturnas y ofertas de sexo libre y barato. Son jóvenes y se acercan, se alejan, se vuelven a acercar, de vuelta ya bajo su manzano, oliendo a escapadas nocturnas, a verano, a noche fresca y estrellada. Juegan, flirtean, bromean, acercan sus narices, las alejan de nuevo, sonríen. Bailan una danza tan antigua como el mismo mundo.

-Estarías irresistible de todas formas, ya lo sabes, aunque los colores nunca hayan sido lo tuyo -mira fijamente las botas azul añil que asoman bajo la túnica de Albus con una sonrisilla sardónica-, y el combinarlos aún menos.

-Soy irresistible porque soy gay, lo dijo esa mujer.

-Esa mujer también dijo que tenías la nariz torcida, y bien entera que te la veo.

-Ya, bueno, pero eso lo dijo después de la tercera copa. Llega un punto en que no te puedes fiar de lo que te dice la gente -se lo susurra al oído, como quién cuenta un secreto de relevancia mundial-. No hay que creer todo lo que te dicen.

No saben exactamente de lo que hablan pues el efecto del alcohol es ligeramente perturbador en sus mentes jóvenes pero Albus se levanta, torpemente, para secuestrarle un beso de los labios, esperando con una sonrisa a que el otro venga para recuperarlo y llevándose el sombrero de Gellert en el camino como rehén.

-Albus, ¿puedes dejar esto en donde estaba? Ya sabes, encima de eso a lo que llamamos cabeza. _Mi_ cabeza.

-Creo que no va a poder ser, Gellert, me ha cogido aprecio -le responde con voz sentida-. El pelirrojo realza el verde de tu sombrero.

Gellert siempre ha sido susceptible con ciertos temas. Bromear sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, que pregunten por su pasado... Esas cosas. Pero Albus nunca le había visto poner morros por un sombrero (aunque quizás el hecho de que esté bebido como una cuba cambie sus prioridades).

-Por mi que te puedes ir a la...

-¿A la cama? -sonríe, sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar. Como ya hemos dicho anteriormente, son jóvenes, están bebidos, se quieren. Y les parece que ese paréntesis soleado lleno de vida, bromas y mentes en constante ebullición nunca vaya a terminar.

o0o

Aún así, el día en que Gellert finalmente se fue, con el rabo entre las piernas y un asesinato pendiente sobre su cabeza (aunque en realidad nunca llegaron a saber quién fue, el del último golpe, el causante de la maldición que llevó a Ariana a la muerte, pequeña princesa sin reino) Albus recordó lo que una vez le dijera a ese joven de pelo rubio y lengua aguda en una de sus escapadas nocturnas, con un par de copas de más encima.

Porque, _no te puedes fiar de lo que te dice la gente._

(Aunque esa gente sea el amor de tu vida y te bese bajo un manzano, sabiendo a sorbete de limón bien fresco y diciendo que te quiere, ofreciéndote algo mucho más grande que una casita en Godric's Hollow y una vida destinada a la mediocridad).


End file.
